Very Bad Boy
by Maryluny
Summary: TRAD...Dialogue os ... Sirius a été un very bad boy... SBRL slash


**A Very Bad Boy**

**Warning: **SLASH (boy/boy).

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages © J.K. Rowling. / L'histoire © Demonsblade

**Note de l'auteur : **Un merci particulier a ma merveilleuse correctrice Yumeni. T'es courageuse d'avoir fait tout ca!!! (En fait, j'ai un peu honte de voir qu'il y en avait autant...lol)

* * *

'' Sirius Black! ''

'' Oui Moony?''

'' Est-ce que c'est vrai? ''

'' Est-ce que quoi est vrai? ''

'' Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as _encore _eu une retenue de Slughorn aujourd'hui? ''

'' Er... Peut-être. ''

'' Argh! ''

'' Es-tu fâché? ''

'' Oh, tu penses que je suis _fâché_ ? ''

'' Tu me fais peur quand tu utilises ce ton de voix. ''

'' Quel ton? ''

'' Le ton tu-as-vraiment-un-problème-et-je-vais-tellement-te-faire-mal.''

'' C'est ridicule, Sirius. Je suis celui qui a un tempérament calme entre nous, tu te souviens? ''

'' Er... ''

'' Quoi, er...? ''

'' Et bien, tu _étais_ celui avec un tempérament calme. ''

'' J'_étais_ ?''

'' Tu as changé. ''

'' Depuis quand?''

'' Depuis--depuis qu'on a commencé... tu sais. ''

'' Et je demande encore, depuis quand? ''

'' Depuis que je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois.''

'' Oh. Je vois. Depuis que _tu m'_as embrassé. ''

''Quelque chose comme ça oui. ''

'' Non. Pas quelque chose comme ça. Si je me souviens bien -- et tu sais que je me souviens toujours parfaitement bien-- _Je_ suis celui qui t'a embrassé _toi_. ''

'' Ben... Ouais, okay. De toute façon tu as changé. ''

'' Et même si j'avais changé? Tu as un problème avec ça? ''

'' Moi? Bien sûr que non. Je pense en fait que c'est vraiment étrange quand tu fais tes trucs de domination.''

'' Je ne fais _pas _de domination comme tu l'as si joliment dit. ''

'' J'en fais aussi. ''

''...''x

''...''x

'' Est-ce que tu détestes ça? ''

'' Non! J'adore. ''

'' Dans ce cas... _Qu'as-tu fait cette fois pour rendre Slughorn fâché au point qu'il te donne une retenue? _Tu es un de ses étudiants favoris! ''

'' Rien-- c'était pas ma faute. ''

'' Pas ta faute-- Oh, non. Ça n'a aucun lien avec Snape, par hasard? ''

'' Non! ''

'' Sirius. ''

'' Okay, peut-être. ''

'' Sirius. ''

'' Oui. ''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? ''

'' J'ai fait exploser son chaudron. ''

'' Tu as fait exploser son chaudron. ''

'' Moi et Prongs. ''

'' Tu le dis comme tu dirais '' Je suis intelligent '' ''

'' Je me fais un gars intelligent tous les soirs ''

''...''x

'' Tu disais quelque chose? ''

'' Ou-- Oui, reviens-- revenons à Snivellus-- Je veux dire Snape. ''

'' Oui. ''

'' Ne ricane pas. ''

'' Désolé ''

'' Pourquoi as-tu fait exploser son chaudron? _Encore? _''

'' Je devais le faire! ''

'' Pourquoi? ''

'' Pour être tellement suffisant. Toujours à faire des 'potions parfaites'. Je te jure, il triche. ''

'' As-tu déjà considéré la possibilité qu'il puisse juste avoir un talent naturel en potion? ''

'' Snivellus n'a aucun talent naturel sauf pour produire une quantité faramineuse d'huile sur sa tête. ''

'' Sirius. ''

'' Okay, okay. Désolé. ''

'' Pour quoi? ''

'' Pour t'avoir fait fâché. ''

'' Alors tu n'es pas désolé pour la remarque sur Snape? ''

''...''x

'' Et tu ne ressens pas la moindre petite pointe de remord pour avoir fait sauter son chaudron? ''

'' Non. ''

'' Sirius! ''

'' Quoi? ''

'' Tu es l'imbécile le plus insensible que j'ai jamais vu! ''

'' Non. _Snivellus_ est l'imbécile le plus insensible que t'as jamais vu. Sais-tu ce qu'il disait sur moi? ''

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il disait? ''

'' Il disait que j'étais un sodomite dégoûtant, que je devrais être enfermé à clé pour devenir la pute d'un loup-garou. ''

'' Il t'a traité de pute de loup-garou? ''

'' Hum-hum. ''

'' Et tu as fait sauter son chaudron pour ça? ''

'' Ouaip. ''

'' Mais Sirius... Tu _es _la pute d'un loup-garou. ''

'' Je sais. Mais ça veut pas dire que j'ai besoin de l'entendre de quelqu'un comme lui. ''

''...''x

'' Quoi? ''

'' Tu ne changeras jamais hein? ''

'' Nope. ''

'' Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta promesse de ne plus rien faire à Snape? ''

'' Ca ne comptait pas. ''

'' Pourquoi ça ne compterait pas? ''

'' Parce que tu m'as fait promettre juste comme tu étais en train de me faire jouir. ''

'' Et alors? ''

'' _Et alors _je pourrais te promettre n'importe quoi dans cette situation. ''

'' Et alors? ''

'' _Et alors _c'est de la triche. ''

'' Et alors? ''

'' _Et alors_ est-ce que cette conversation est finie? ''

'' Tu ne veux plus me parler? ''

'' Je veux faire plus que juste te parler, Moony. ''

'' Jamais de la vie. ''

'' Quoi? Pourquoi pas? ''

'' A moins que tu es une sorte de punition pour ce que tu as -- ''

'' Mais _je suis _puni! J'ai une semaine de retenue! ''

'' Avoir une retenue est une récompense pour toi. Tu ne peux pas passer trois jours sans en avoir une. ''

'' Donc tu veux me punir personnellement. Dans ce cas... ''

'' Si je te punis personnellement, tu ne laisserais jamais Snape tranquille pour le restant de ses jours. ''

'' Mmm.. Ca serait bien non? ''

'' Non. ''

''...''x

'' Donc jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes à te conduire, au minimum, civilement avec Snape, plus de sexe. ''

'' QUOI? Tu peux pas faire ça! ''

'' Je peux en fait. ''

'' Je vais _mourir_. ''

'' Tu vas mourir sans sexe ? ''

'' Je vais agoniser. ''

'' Alors si je dois aller quelque part, et que nous sommes séparés l'un de l'autre pour, disons, un an, Tu vas aller baiser quelqu'un d'autre? ''

'' J'ai jamais dit ça! ''

'' Mais tu viens juste de dire-- ''

'' J'ai dit que je vais mourir sans sexe... _avec toi_. ''

'' Vraiment? ''

'' Vraiment. ''

'' Bien. ''

'' Comment ça 'bien'? On a jamais été aussi loin du 'bien' qu'en ce moment. ''

'' Alors vas-tu être gentil avec Snape? ''

''...''x

'' Padfoot... Tu grognes. ''

'' Mais c'est _Snivellus_! ''

'' _Snape._''

'' Okay. _Snape._ Je vais arrêter d'ensorceler tout le monde juste pour le fun de le faire. ''

'' Et Snape? ''

'' Snape est un cas _spécial_. ''

'' Snape n'est pas -- Est-ce que c'est ta main? ''

'' Hmm? ''

'' Est-ce que c'est ta m-- main sur ma queue? ''

'' Peut-être. ''

'' Sirius... ''

'' Oui? ''

'' Nous sommes dans la salle commune. ''

'' C'est désert. ''

'' N'importe qui peut venir. ''

'' Laisse les venir. ''

'' Ils vont voir. ''

'' Laisse les voir. ''

'' M--mais --.''

'' Moony. ''

'' Gah. ''

'' Pas vraiment cohérent, non? ''

'' C'est... Difficile d'être.. Cohér-- cohérent avec... ta main sur mon pé--. ''

'' Mmm.. Vraiment. Tu sais ce que je veux faire maintenant?"

" Moi. "

" Exactement. Je vais te faire. "

" ..."

" J'ai été un méchant garçon. "

" ... le pire... "

" Je mérite d'être puni, tu ne crois pas? "

" Puni... Oh... Oui. "

" Mais pas de sexe, ça serait vraiment cruel, tu ne penses pas? "

" Sexe... cruel... "

" Alors qu'en penses-tu si nous..."

" Ferme-la et amène-moi en haut! "

" Si tu insistes. "

" J'insiste. "

" Okay. "

" ... "x

" ... "x

" MAINTENANT! "

" Oui, Moony. "


End file.
